


Steve-Day

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Beach Sex, Clueless Danny Williams, Clueless Steve McGarrett, Day Off, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Steve McGarrett, Sleep Deprivation, Steve McGarrett Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: It started as a bit of fun, but Steve wants more. But was it worth risking his friendship with Danny if it went wrong?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one. This has been on the back-burner for a while, but I've found myself with some time up my sleeve, so here it is.

The first time it happened, Steve and Danny had been incredibly drunk. The drinks had been flowing freely at Chin and Malia’s wedding reception, and everyone had had an amazing time. At the end of the evening, Rachel had taken Grace back to her house and Danny had looked at Steve with that look. The one that said he’d be up all-night thinking about his previous life and wondering when it’d all fallen apart.

“Come on, Danny, let’s get a cab,” Steve had suggested.

“I’m not tired,” Danny had protested, but followed Steve anyway.

“Then come back to mine and we can kick on if you want,” Steve had said, knowing it was a terrible idea, they’d both already had enough to drink. But he had been in a jovial mood and he didn’t want to see his friend hurting.

“Your couch sucks, Steven,” Danny told him, stumbling a bit.

“You didn’t mind sleeping on it a few weeks ago,” Steve pointed out, aborting his move to help Danny remain on his feet. The man righted himself and kept walking. “Or you know, there’s the lanai,” he added.

“You can sleep on the lanai, I’ll take your bed,” Danny said.

Steve had bitten back his response about Danny sharing his bed and not in a platonic sense. Instead, he snorted and help Danny into the waiting cab.

They had gone back to Steve’s, via McDonalds, where they’d eaten their body weight in greasy food. Then someone had cracked open the good whisky. From there, things got fuzzy.

They had been sitting down on the beach; they’d ditched the deck chairs in favour of lounging on the sand. Danny had protested at the beginning, but had dug his feet into sand and appeared content. Danny had been giggling uncontrollably, forcing Steve to laugh with him. The blonde’s mood had significantly improved since his ex-wife took his daughter home. 

Steve finished his drink and stumbled to his feet, “Okay, bedtime.”

“Yeah, I need a hand getting up,” Danny slurred.

Steve grinned and pulled Danny to his feet, but he must’ve pulled too hard because Danny rocketed up into Steve. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Danny dropped his glass, letting the sand catch it. Then Danny was leaning forward and pressed his lips against Steve’s. Then it was like a dam breaking, and they’d desperately kissed and run their hands all over one another.

They hadn’t even left the beach. They hadn’t wanted to take the chance that moving to the bedroom would break the spell they were under – that or it was that they had waited for so long for this.

Their first time had been rough and raw, and perfect. Or at least, as perfect as drunken sex on the beach could be. 

But something changed the morning after. Steve had woken up at first light, the sunrise sending bright sparks of pain through his eyes into the back of his head. He’d untangled himself from Danny and gone for a swim. He’d been amused about what Danny’s reaction would be like when the blonde woke up to find himself surrounded by dreaded sand. It would be even more amusing when Steve would ask him about the places that sand could get to.

When he’d gotten back to shore though, Danny had disappeared. Steve had frowned in confusion but had grabbed his boxers and gone inside. Silence had greeted his calls for Danny. The man had bolted. Clearly, he’d regretted what’d happened.

Or at least, that’s what Steve had thought until the next time it’d happened. 

They’d had a rough case, involving a couple of kidnapped kids. It hadn’t ended well and the team had taken it hard, but Danny had taken it as though it was a personal failure. Steve had invited him over for a few drinks, and a few had turned into a few more. When they were suitably drunk, Danny made his move. This time, it had been against the kitchen bench.

They’d crashed on the couch and Danny had slipped out halfway through the night. Steve had watched him go, trying to think of something to say, anything to make his friend stay.

After that, they’d fallen into a routine. Any time they had a difficult case, Danny would come over to Steve’s. They’d have enough alcohol for plausible deniability, have sex, then Danny would leave. Sometimes Danny would leave the following morning, to sleep off the alcohol. But he always left. They never made it to Steve’s bed and they never spoke about it. It was just a way for them to blow off some steam.

Sometimes it wasn’t after a difficult case, sometimes it was after Danny had had a fight with Rachel or they’d been emotionally rangled by something else. But it always followed the same pattern.

Steve noticed the look on Danny’s face and knew that tonight would be no exception. Any case involving kids was tough on the blonde, the man didn’t compartmentalize the same way Steve did. So, any case involving kids made Danny think about what it’d be like if it was Grace or Charlie.

Danny hung back after Chin and Kono left, then he appeared in Steve’s doorway. Steve looked up from his laptop and waited, it wouldn’t take the blonde long to get to the point. 

“You nearly finished, babe?” Danny asked as he leant against the doorframe.

“Almost,” Steve responded.

Danny nodded, trying to play it casual, “I’ll grab some beer, be over in an hour?”

“Sure,” Steve replied, “I’ve got steaks at home if that’s suitable enough for your delicate senses?”

“My delicate senses?” Danny asked, “You’re the one that went all gooey over those chocolates Kono brought it.”

Steve grinned, “They were good chocolates.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Danny responded, then waved at him, “See you in an hour.”

Steve watched Danny leave the office. He knew it was a bad idea to continue this _thing_ with Danny, especially when it was clear that the other man only wanted him for one thing. But Steve wanted so much more. He wanted everything.

Every time they slept together; it broke his heart just a little more. If he continued doing this, he’d fall apart. But if he didn’t…. Well, it was all he could get. So he’d take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was on all fours, waiting impatiently for Steve to finish preparing his ass. As expected, they’d had some food, then had enough beers. Enough for Danny to pull him closer and kiss him deeply. Somehow, they’d found themselves on the lounge-room floor, their beers and the movie completely forgotten about.

“I’m ready, babe, I’m so ready,” Danny told him, reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

Steve withdrew his fingers and slapped Danny’s ass, “Turn over, I wanna see your face.”

It wasn’t an unusual request, but usually they’d just go with whatever worked to get the release they craved. But Steve felt like he had to, because he’d decided when he was on his way home, this would be the last time. He couldn’t keep going on like this, it was killing him.

Danny rolled over and spread his legs again, managing the move without taking his hand of his dick. “Sometime this week would be nice, babe,” Danny told him, making Steve realise he was staring. 

Steve grabbed Danny’s hips and slid into Danny’s hole. The man felt amazing, it was like he was meant for him. But Steve couldn’t think that way.

He leant forward and kissed Danny, mapping his mouth and trying to record every last detail for future reference. 

“Oh god, Steve, you’ve gotta move,” Danny muttered when they finally broke apart for air.

Steve started thrusting, cataloging Danny’s every expression. He rolled his hips and tried different angles until he found Danny’s prostate. Steve took a mental picture of Danny’s face and continued hitting that spot. He increased his rhythm, making Danny hold onto him to keep up.

He brought Danny right to the edge, then backed up. He didn’t want this moment to end, not yet. Not when this would be the last time. Danny clutched at him and groaned, “Steve, Steve, what are you doing to me, babe?”

Steve leant forward to whisper in Danny’s ear, “I’m fucking you, baby.”

“Fucking with me, more like,” Danny groaned.

Steve increased the pace again and, on a whim, licked Danny’s neck. The taste of the other man only spurred him on, and he bit down on Danny’s neck, deliberately putting the hickey above Danny’s collar. He sucked and licked at the spot until he was satisfied he’d made a mark.

He lifted Danny’s hips again and pushed himself deeper into Danny’s body. The other man gasped, his fingernails dragging along Steve’s back in want.

“I’m gonna cum… Steve… I’m gonna…” Danny panted.

Steve thrusted harder, hitting Danny’s prostate on every thrust. Danny yelled out as he released, spilling hot, white cum between their bodies. It figured that he was as loud in bed as he was in everything else he did.

As Danny’s body shuddered with the after-shocks, Steve continued his pace, letting his orgasm build slowly. He wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. But Danny had other ideas, he clenched his passage, making it so much tighter, sweeter. Then he reached between their bodies and tweaked Steve’s nipples, hard. 

Steve gasped as white exploded behind his eyeballs and he drove himself into Danny’s body, coming deep inside. He shuddered through his orgasm and frowned at Danny in confusion. He hadn’t even known that his nipples were that sensitive, but somehow, Danny had. 

When his body finally stopped expelling his seed into Danny’s body, he put his head on Danny’s chest. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he knew that it would. It was only a matter of time.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Danny asked as he carded his fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair.

“Nothing,” Steve responded, absently rubbing circles on Danny’s skin.

They lapsed into silence and Steve felt the pull of sleep, but he didn’t want to give in to it. He needed to savour this. He pressed a butterfly kiss on Danny’s chest and tried not to think about Danny leaving him again. Except he wouldn’t be coming back. 

He had to think about what he needed to say to Danny. If it went badly, he’d lose Danny forever.

“Mmm,” Danny sighed, “Okay, time to clean up or we’ll get stuck together, babe.”

Steve reluctantly got up, pausing whilst he slipped out of Danny’s body. Danny smirked at him and Steve couldn’t help but return a grin. Danny sauntered to the bathroom and returned with a couple of washcloths. He threw one at Steve, then wiped himself down. 

Danny pulled on his boxers and started the conversation that Steve had intended on beginning. “Steve… we need to talk,” Danny said.

Steve threw the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I know.”

Danny put his hands on his hips and sighed, “I can’t do this anymore, Steve. I mean, where did you think this would go?”

Steve sat on the couch and felt his heart crumble. It felt a hundred times worse when he was on the receiving end of these conversations. He hadn’t known that Danny was unhappy with the situation though. Danny didn’t even think he was good enough for a root.

“I know,” Steve said instead, avoiding Danny’s eyes.

“I mean, this isn’t even working, right? We’re just kidding ourselves if we say that it is,” Danny continued, and Steve wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

Steve nodded silently. He leant his forearms against his knees and braced himself, this was harder than he expected.

“Are you even listening to me, Steven? Did you hear what I just said or am I talking to the wall?” Danny asked.

“What do you want me to say, Danny? Huh? I mean, you- you’re breaking up with me and…” he huffed out a laugh, “We’re not even in a relationship, Danny. You know that. I mean, what do we need to discuss? You want your toothbrush back? You can have it, it was only taking up space in my bathroom anyway.”

“Are you serious right now? Is that what you think?” Danny demanded, gesturing angrily.

“What do you want me to think, Daniel?! You won’t even talk about it! You just – ” Steve gestured angrily at the door, “You just take off as soon as you’ve _gotten off_! It’s like you can’t even bare to be around me!”

“What the hell are you talking about? And would you please put on some clothes whilst we are talking about this, you Neanderthal animal!”

“Why?! Does me nakedness bother you? Does it remind you about what we just did?!” Steve snapped.

“What the hell is the matter with you? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head recently? Because the shit dribbling outta your mouth doesn’t even make sense!” Danny exclaimed, then he threw his hands up in the air, “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.”

“Then why don’t you just go, Danny? Huh? That’s what you were gonna do anyway!” Steve replied.

“Fine, I will,” Danny snapped, quickly putting his pants on.

“Good, go!” Steve spat. 

He watched Danny gather up his clothes and march out the front door. He didn’t even wait around to get fully dressed before he left. Steve followed him to the door and yelled after him, “And don’t come back!” before slamming the door closed.

He heard the car squeal out of his driveway and roar down the road. He leant against the door and wondered how that had gone so wrong. Then he remembered; Danny had just been using him and he was a fool for thinking any differently. 

Steve slid down the door to sit on the floor and put his head in his hands. He wiped angrily at the tears that threatened to fall, it was his own damn fault for letting Danny in. He always got burnt when that happened. 

He should have just pushed Danny away instead, but he wasn’t that strong. He’d wanted Danny, he’d wanted Danny to want him. Just like every other time with every other ex. This just happened to him time and time again. It was no wonder that he was 35 years old and still a bachelor. He couldn’t hang on to a guy or a girl because nobody wanted anything more from him than sex. And that was fine when he was younger, but now? Well, now he wanted to settle down and find his forever person. It was just a shame that he’d thought Danny was that person. Clearly he’d been wrong…. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, promise! And it'll explain things too :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had a cracking headache, for which he entirely blamed Steve. He hadn't been able to get much sleep once he got back to his house last night. But he supposed that some of the blame rested with him too. He knew that Steve was terrible with emotions, the other man would've responded a hell of a lot better if Danny had voiced his side of things first, instead of just yelling at him. He'd acted like a child, without even thinking about what he was doing.

He would talk to Steve as soon as the man arrived, hopefully set the record straight. But therein lay the problem, Steve wasn't in yet.

Danny looked up from his computer as the doors to the HQ opened, but it still wasn’t Steve. It was Chin and Kono returning with coffee and malasadas. Chin dropped into Danny’s office and put a coffee in front of him, “Malasada?”

“No, thanks,” Danny replied, gratefully taking a sip of the coffee.

“Steve hasn’t shown up yet?” Chin pressed.

Danny shook his head. It was unlike Steve to be this late. In fact, it was unlike Steve to be late at all. His gut started to churn as he thought that maybe something had happened to his partner. “His phone’s going straight to voicemail,” Danny replied, but got out his phone as he talked.

“Did he say anything about needing to meet with someone? The governor maybe?” Chin asked.

“No, nothing,” Danny responded, pressing the green button and putting the phone on speaker as it rang. But just like the other times, it connected and went to voicemail.

Chin frowned and he knew the other man was getting worried, Steve didn’t just let his phone go to voicemail. Something was wrong. “I’ll locate his phone,” Chin said, leaving Danny’s office.

Danny grabbed his coffee and followed him out. They stared at the screen and watched it zoom in to Steve’s house.

“Boss-man still MIA?” Kono asked, joining them at the table.

“His phone’s at his house,” Danny said, already striding to the door, “I’ll call you.”

Chin and Kono exchanged worried glances as Danny bolted out the door.

**********************************

Steve’s truck was still in the driveway when Danny turned up, but it only made him feel more anxious. He drew his weapon and considered knocking. He didn’t want to alert anyone in the house to his presence, especially if Steve had been taken at gunpoint. 

He unlocked the door and let himself in. He didn’t know what to expect, but he hadn’t expected to see that nothing was out of place in the house. The mess from last night’s activities had magically disappeared, and Steve’s bed was freshly made. He cleared the house, before heading to the backyard. He saw Steve sitting down by the beach, so he went down there.

The man was sitting on his deck chair in his board shorts and a singlet and sipping at a Longboards. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked terrible. Steve laughed when he saw Danny, but there was no humour in it, “What’ve you got that thing out for, Danno? Are you gonna shoot me now?”

Danny put his weapon away, “I considered it. So what’s this? Are you drunk?”

Steve gave a slight nod, “I’m having a Steve-day.”

“A Steve-day? What the hell is that? What are you, 12?!” Danny exclaimed, then pinched the bridge of his nose, “I mean, did you even think about telling someone you weren’t coming in today? Don’t you know how to use a phone?”

“What are you talking about, Danny?” Steve asked, and he sounded exhausted, “I texted you this morning.”

“No! No, you didn’t,” Danny accused, as he pulled out his phone, “See? I would know if you texted because oh – uh, you did. You texted me at… at 0430h? Okay, yeah I see it. Well, would it kill you to answer your phone?”

“It hasn’t rung,” Steve replied, then picked up his phone from the ground and shrugged, “Ran outta battery.”

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head, “How long have you been out here?”

“It’s not like you care anyway, Danny. Okay, so now that you know I’m okay, why don’t you take off? Huh? You’re ruining my Steve-day,” Steve suggested.

Danny’s phone saved him from answering, he held up his finger and said, “Hold that thought.”

“Hey Chin,” Danny answered, “Yeah, he’s okay. His phone ran outta battery. He’s uh, he’s not feeling too well today so he’s taking a sick day. I’m gonna stay here with him and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid. Or at least, something more stupid. Call me if anything comes up and I’ll come in.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, yeah I will.”

When he hung up, he found Steve watching him intently. “Okay, where were we?” he asked.

“You were just leaving,” Steve responded.

“No uh, I don’t think I’m gonna do that,” Danny told him, then sat beside him, “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going through that head of yours.”

“Did you forget about what happened last night? Or has that slipped your mind already?” Steve asked.

“No, it hasn’t slipped my mind! What’s the matter with you?” Danny exclaimed.

When Steve didn’t answer, Danny realised he was the one that had to do the talking. Otherwise he’d be forced to get out a set of flip cards for Steve to communicate.

“Fine, okay, you don’t wanna say anything, then listen to me. You want me to talk about this ‘relationship’, then fine, I will. Okay? Now, I’m only going to say this once, you schmuck, so listen good,” Danny started, then took a sip of Steve’s beer, “The first time we got together was amazing, okay? I couldn’t believe it even happened. But when I woke up, you were gone. You were gone and you left me alone and naked on the beach. What was I supposed to think, huh? I grabbed my gear and left.”

“Danny, I went for a swim.”

“You went for a swim?”

“Yes, Daniel, I’ve been going for a swim first thing in the morning since I was three,” Steve replied.

“You – three?” Danny asked.

“My parents wanted me and Mary to know how to swim, we learnt early,” Steve responded, “When I got back from the swim, you were nowhere to be found. I thought you regretted what happened. You never talked about it after that.”

“Communication’s a two-way street, babe,” Danny pointed out, “I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it.”

“I did, I still do,” Steve told him, “But what about every time afterwards? Huh? You high-tailed it as soon as you were legal to drive.”

“You never asked me to stay,” Danny responded, “I didn’t think I was welcome.”

“Danny, you’re always welcome here, you’ve gotta know that. And you’ve gotta know that I love you, man, I have for a long time,” Steve admitted.

“You’re just saying that because you’re drunk,” Danny responded, fondly.

Steve turned an intense look his way, “Have you ever known me to say anything I don’t mean?”

Danny thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, “No, I haven’t. And uh, I mean, I feel the same way. I love you, Steve.”

Steve smiled for the first time since he’d gotten there, then he laughed and shook his head, “We’re a right pair, aren’t we?”

Danny laughed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve snorted, then he turned back to Danny, “Did you call me a schmuck?”

“Yeah, keep up, babe,” Danny responded, “So how does this Steve-day work anyway?”

Steve shrugged, “Dunno, I’ve never taken one before.”

Danny turned to his partner, “You uh – you’ve never pulled a sickie before?”

“You sound surprised,” Steve remarked.

“No, I’m not surprised, do I sound surprised?” Danny asked.

“You sound like you need to catch up, you’re a few beers behind,” Steve responded.

“No, I think you need to slow down.”

“It’s my Steve-day, Danno.”

“You’ll make more use of your Steve-day if you don’t get wasted before 1000h, you should drink some water. And maybe take a nap, did you even sleep last night?”

Steve nodded, “No more or less than usual.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t sleep well, Danny. I woke early and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I went for a run. When I got back, I still couldn’t sleep and figured it was gonna be one of those days. I worked on a cold case for a while, then I texted you, okay?” Steve responded.

“That’s normal for you?” Danny asked.

“And I guess you sleep like a baby, huh?”

“Okay, firstly, babies don’t sleep well. They sleep horribly and they wake you every hour. And secondly, yeah actually, I do,” Danny responded, counting it off on his fingers.

“Well good for you,” Steve replied.

“You know you should talk to someone about that, right?” Danny asked him.

Steve shrugged, standing up and taking his shirt off, “Yeah, maybe.”

“What’re you doing?” Danny asked.

“You told me I need to sober up,” Steve responded, then walked into the water until it was to his knees, then dove in. 

“Such an animal,” Danny said to himself.

“You coming in?” Steve asked, “It’s nice.”

“No thank you, I’ll keep the chairs warm,” Danny responded.

“Okay,” Steve said, then walked back up the beach to kneel in front of Danny’s chair, “Then at least give me a kiss.”

“That, I can do,” Danny told him.

“Yeah?

“Yeah.”

Their lips met softly until someone moaned and deepened the kiss. Steve took advantage of Danny’s distraction and quickly picked him up.

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!” Danny exclaimed.

Steve grinned and walked him towards the water, “You should get rid of anything you don’t want getting wet; phone, gun, - ”

“Steven, you are not throwing me into the water.”

“Last chance, Daniel.”

Danny threw his phone, gun and keys on the sand, “You’re an animal! In civilised society, you don’t – ”

The rest of Danny’s rant was cut off when Steve threw him into the water. Danny surfaced spluttering and indignant, made more so by Steve’s smile. “You’re gonna pay for that, water-boy!” he told him.

“Water-boy?” Steve laughed, letting Danny shove him into the water.

When he surfaced, he interrupted Danny’s rant before it began by kissing him again. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Just a short one. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks again to Phoebe! :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks again to Phoebe!


End file.
